Skovelvere
Skovelverne er de elvere som i sin tid bosatte sig i verdens mange skove. Skovelverne er en del af elver racen. Man kan sige sige at der findes tre skovelever storriger, som bliver kaldet for "Phreng". Den ene er den vi finder her på vores kontinent, som også er kaldet det gamle kontintet eller den gamle verden. De andre er dem der senere er tilkommet ovre i vesten, disse kulture og de elvere der kommer derfra klades for vestlige skovelvere, hvor der er to storriger. Derudover er skovelverne tit opdelt i mindre riger. Herunder vil vi gennemgå skovelverne fra den gamle verden. På elversproget er ordet for skovelver; An Elva. Skovelverne i den gamle verden kalder deres storrige for "Phreng'an Elva" Anatomi og udseende Skovelvere er smukke og elegante, men også tit opfattet som meget frygtindgydende. Skovelverne har spidse øre og hvid hud, men ofte også solbrune, især dem fra de sydlige riger. De har oftest blondt eller rødt hår, men man kan sagtens møde eksemplare med brunt eller næsten sort hår. En voksen skovelver er oftest imellem 170-190 centimeter høj. Skovelvere er ofte stærkere end de ser ud til, da deres muskler er kompakte og ikke store. Dette skaber for mange mennesker en illusion om at skovelverne er svage, men dette har de gang på gang modbevist. Grunden til skovelvernes muskulatur menes at være den måde de lever på i skovene. Selvom at skovelverne har samme ældning som de andre elvere ses det sjældent at den ikke "opgiver" sit liv imellem sine 1.000 og 2.000 leveår. Nogle forskere mener at dette grundes, at Skovelverne ikke ønsker overbefolkning i deres Wa'an Elva. Det er også sjældent at en familie producere mere en 4 børn. Autoritære opbygning Skovelverne i den gamle verden har en streng autoritær opbygning. Denne autoritære opbygning går udpå at alle rigerne adlyder den øverste "skovelverkonge" eller som titlen lyder på elversproget; Fea'cor, som, groft oversat, betyder gude eller sjælekongen. Navnet er en hentydning til at skovelvernes øverste leder skulle være halvt gud. Fea'cor'en er bosat i Aran Arnad skoven, som ligger i Keihäs. Aran Arnad skoven hedder på elversproget; Singue eller Wa'an Elva Singue. Grunden til at Fea'cor familien anses for at være halvt gud er fordi den første var mage til Ariel. En skov hvori der bor skovelvere kaldes for Wa'an Elva, som groft oversat betyder Skovelver land eller rige. Efter Wa'an Elva skriver de så deres navn for skoven. Et rige styres af en "Hera"; som groft bare betyder leder, men en mere passende oversættelse ville nok være høvding, fyrste eller måske prins. Et skovelver rige består af omkring 100 - 10.000 skovelvere fordelt over en eller flere "byer", som er bygget ind i træerne, oftest ved hjælp af magi. Alle rigerne er under et af de fire hovedriger, som styres af en "Hera'cor", en såkaldt lederkonge, som er hera i hovedriget. De fire områder følger den menneskelige opdeling af den gamle verden; midten, norden, østen og syden. De fire hovedriger er som følger; Wa'an Elva Singue (midten), Wa'an Elva Forya (norden), Wa'an Elva Rhunya (østen) og Wa'an Elva Harya (syden). Derudover er den autoritære fordeling af skovelverne opdelt i familier eller som de selv kalder dem "No'ore". En no'ore er en klan eller familie, som er ledet af en "Dor", et såkaldt overhoved. Militære opbygning Skovelverne har ingen overordnet militær opbygning, men bliver påkrævet militær træning og derudover militær værnepligt i 25 år af gangen med jævne mellemrum. Den første militære træning begynder når en skovelver fylder 16 år, den anden når den fylder 50 år, den tredje når den fylder 100 år, den fjerde når den fylder 150 og den femte når den fylder 200 år. Derefter er en skovelver fri fra sine militære pligter. De fleste skovelver riger har også en hær, som består af frivillige skovelvere der har gennemgået sine 5 militære trænings runder. En hær kaldes for en thalack og består af flere delinger med forskellige opgaver. De fleste Wa'an Elva gør ikke forskel på køn i forhold til millitær træning og værnepligt, men nogle få giver kvindelige skovelvere valget om de ønsker deltagelse eller ej, og endnu færre tillader dem slet ikke adgang til militæret. Thalacken En thalack består af flere typer soldater også kaldet sargtlin. Nogle Wa'an Elva har en eller flere specielle typer sargtlin og nogle findes kun i et område. De generelle sargtliner Det er de typer soldater/sargtliner du oftest støder på i en thalack, og kan findes i alle Wa'aar Elva thalacker uanset hvilket område. *Hosse : Hosse er den almene sargtlin, oftest brugt som vagter i byerne og udstyret i let rustning, med et skjold af en art og et spyd. *Velahr : Velarh er også en ofte set sargtlin, men er mere brugt som den typiske infanteri soldat. En velarh er oftst udstyret med et skjod, et spyd og et sværd, smat let til mellem panser. *Ilantir : Ilantir er en thalacks bueskyttere og en vigtig del af thalacken. En ilantir er oftest meget let udrustet, med en bue og pile, og hvis det skulle komme til nærkamp bære de ofte en daggert eller et kortsværd. *Gisae : Gisae er special trænede vagter i thalacken og beskytter ofte An'en og andre prominente familier/klaner i en Wa'ar Elva. En gisae er oftest iklædt en mellem eller let rustning og udstyret med spyd og skjold, med et kort sværd til nærkamp, samt bue og pil. *Ohtar : Ohtar er er thalackens fortrop og spejdere, de holder øje med fjenden og er trænet i at holde dem på plads indtil forstærkninger ankommer hvis nødvendigt. En ohtar er oftest iført let panser og udstyret med sværd, skjold, kastespyd, spyd og bue og pil. En ohtar er trænet i at føre udmattelses krig i skovene, ved gentagne angreb efterfulgt af en tilbagetrækning til skoven. *Quar'enkeryth : Quar'enkeryth er en thalacks farligeste nærkamps sargtlin. En quar'enkeryth er bære ikke rustning og ofte intet tøj på overkroppen -dog kun hvis klimaet tillader det- og er kun udstyret med to langsværd. En quar'enkeryth er special trænet i at indgyde frygt i modstanderen, ved hjælp kampråb og lignende. En skovelver vælger allerede sin profession som en Quar'enkeryth ved første millitære træning og værnepligt. Quar'enkeryth får lavet en tattovering, eller forstat på en ikke færdig, for hver modstander de har dræbt, af denne grund putter mange farve på deres sværd, så de kan se hvem de har dræbt. *Aar'sore : Aar'sore er en slags skovens beskytter eller "ranger", de bliver ofte opfattet som quar'enkeryth langdistance modstykke da de har den samme tradition med tattoveringer. En aar'sore er beklædt en let rustning og er udstyret med bue og pil, ved siden bære de et kort sværd til nærkamp. Ikke mange mennesker har overlevet et møde med en aar'sore, og traditionen lyder at hvis du ser en aar'sore før pilen rammer, har du været heldig. Dette udtryk kommer fra at en aar'sores krigs taktik er at gemme sig i træerne eller bag dem og angribe derfra. En orkstamme forvildede sig engang ind i Wa'aar Elva, men kun en kom ud, og den kunne kun fortælle om fæle ånder, som skød pile. Orkstammen havde, til deres egen ulykke, stødt på en gruppe aar'sore. *Faeryth : Faeryth er navnet for en skovelver krigsmager, men disse ses heldigvis sjældent, da de fleste skovelver magere vælger en anden vej en krigen. Men dem der gør er frygtindgydende. Skovelvernes rustning og våben Skovelverne er kendt for deres utrolige evne, til at arbejde i læder og træ, for at lave fantstisk smukke rustninger, smykker eller andet. Hvad få til gengæld ved, er at de også er gode til at arbejde metal, som kan ses på deres elegante våben og udsmykkede rustninger. Rustninger : Skovelverne foretrækker lette og mellemtunge rustninger, oftest smukt udsmykkede hærdede læderrustninger, med påsyede eller pånittede metalplader, som også er udsmykkede skovelvernes smukke stilart. Våben : Skovelverne foretrækker, sværd, spyd og buer, samt også ofte et skjold, selvom at nogle skovelvere også fortrækker andre våben og bruger disse er de ovennævnte de mest udbredte iblandt dem. Skovelverne foretrækker smukke og ellegante våben, oftest med udsmykninger og skrifter på bladet eller skaftet af våbnet, og det er tradition at man giver sit våben et navn. Men vigtigst er skovelverne kendt for deres evne til at lave utroligt smukke og meget kraftige buer. Kultur og samfund Skovelvernes kultur er meget præget af et strengt autoritær hierarkisk familie/klan samfund. En klan eller familie kaldes for en no'ore og lederen af en no'ore kaldes for en en Dor. En no'ore kan består af en lille kernefamilie på to individer (dette er uden børn) helt op til en klan på flere hundrede eller enda tunsinde individer (inklusiv børn). Disser større no'ore kan også være fordelt over flere Wa'an Elvaer Når to skovelvere bliver gift kan de vælge at starte deres egen no'ore, eller blive en del af enten kvinden eller mandens no'ore. Der findes også skovelvere uden en no'ore, som enten har valgt at blive fraskilt sin no'ore eller hvis de bliver bandlyst fra den. Det er meget sjældent at et nygift par vælger at starte deres egen no'ore, da det i skovelver samfundet er meget vigtigt at man er fra en præstigefyldt no'ore. Skovelverne behandler hinanden alt efter hvilken no'ore man er fra og hvis de er fra en der er mere præstigefyldt end en anden, behandles den anden ofte uden megen respekt, medmindre han har gjort sig selv som et individ mere præstigefyldt end den første skovelver. Dette skaber et komplekst samfund og kultur hvor det handler om at blive den bedste til sit håndværk, om det er at lave smykker, at bygge huse eller at svinge et sværd. Skovelverne har også en forkærlighed for kropsudsmykning, set i form af tatoveringer, som skovelverne bruger til at markere vigtige punkter i deres liv, og udvikling indfor deres valgte håndværk, og de bedste er som regel dækkede i tatoveringer. Andre racer oplever oftest enten en stor gæstfri eller meget agressiv modtagelse hvis de besøger en Wa'an Elva, den førstnævnte modtagelse sker oftest kun hvis man er inviteret eller har søgt om tilladelse til at besøge før man dukker op, eller hvis man er en enlig eller en hel stamme af yurier, som ofte lever i de samme skove som skovelverne og nogle gange i samme byer. Den anden modtagelse er oftest oplevet hvis man kommer uanmeldt, eller hvis man er en dværg eller halvlang. Grønhuder bliver oftest dræbt uden spørgsmål, hvis de ikke beder om tilladelse først, og er derefter sat i meget kort snor. Sorteelvere bliver også dræbt uden spørgmål, men har ingen chance for at komme ind, da de bliver opfattet som en blasfemi af hele elver racen. Skovelvere og højelvere besøger sjældent hinanden og mødes oftest kun på aftalte neutrale steder, hvor de kan diskutere det der end måtte være nødvendigt. Skovelverne i den gamle verden har ikke nogen større holdning til pygmæer og worthkin da de 2 racer lever for langt syd på. Rawaer har skovelverne sjældent noget imod, men det er heller ikke uhørt at de bekriger hinanden. Håndværk, kunst, mode og andet. Skovelvere er især kendt for deres elegance når det kommer til deres håndværk i træ, men der er meget mere bag alt dette. En skovelver vælger sit håndværk i en ung alder (for deres standarder), som regel efter deres første værnepligt (omkring en alder af 41), men nogle begynder også allerede i en alder kun 10 - 14. Skovelvere anses også derudover kun som lærlinge indtil de er omkring de 250 - 300 år gammel. Dette skaber en rig kultur og en hvis form for perfektionistisk arbejde, da der findes "rivaler" i samme fag med mere end 1000 års erfaring, og Skovelvere ønsker altid at være den bedste. Skovelverne foretrækker sin beklædning i form af naturfarver; grøn, brun og lignende. Ofte sidder tøjet tæt, men er lavet på en sådan måde at de ikke mister adrætheden, dog varriere tykkelse og mægde af beklædning også efter hvilket klima de befinder sig i. Pels er foreksempel meget populært i norden, hvorimod at meget let, og lidt påklædning er foretrukket i de mere sydlige Wa'an Elvaer. Skovelvere gør derudover ikke kønsforskel i tøj, dog er kjoler og korsetter oftest båret af kvinder. Skovelverne foretrækker langskaftede støvler. Skovelverne er kendte for deres arbejde i træ, men til forskel for hvad mange tror, fælder de aldrig træerne i skoven. Skovelverne bruger naturmanere, som ved hjælp af magi får et træ til at gro den ønskede mængde af træ, og derefter, ved hjælp af magi, tager de det magisk udgroede træ og "saver" af det naturligt udgroede træ, og på denne måde undgår de at skade og fjerne træerne. Når en håndværker er færdig med sit arbejde i træet, får han eller hun, en naturmaner (oftest den samme som udgroede træet til at starte med) til at ligge en bevarings besværgelse over dette stykke arbejde, som gør at træet ikke går i råd, og kan derfor stå til næsten evig tid. Denne teknik lærte skovelverne i fordum tid af Yurierne som arvede teknikken af deres gudinde Aura. Skovelverne bruger også denne metode når de bygger deres hjem. Nogle skovelvere, som ikke er magere af proffesion, lærer også lidt magi, oftest af natur elementet, så de, hvis de nu arbejder med træ håndværk, for eksempel, selv kan lave den ovennævnte bevarings besværgelse eller får træet til at gro den ønskede mængde af træ. Nogle skovelvernes mest kendte former får håndværk er, *Træarbejde : Skovelvernes arbejde i træ for at lave møbler, skulpturer etc... er alle andre racer overlegent, især med deres både innovative, praktiske og ikke mindst fantastisk smukke og elegante udskæringer giver dem en stor fordel, og disse genstande er meget eftertragtede. *Tatoveringer : Skovelvernes tatoverings skik er optest vist i form af tattoverede mønstre og symboler for deres "arbejde" i en mat lys blå farve. *Smykker, : Skovelverne er kendt for deres bøde smukke og elegante smykker i både træ og metal med indsatte juveler, ofte i mønstre lignende deres tatoverings stil. Arkitektur Skovelverne har en smuk elegant arkitektur, oftest bygget ind i træerne og på ekspertvis udformet på en sådan måde at intet går til spilde. Samt så bliver der både brugt udgronings besværgelser og bevarelses besværgelser, som ved andet træ håndværk, for ikke at skade træerne. Skovelverne byger oftest dere by eller byer omkring eller I det største eller de største træer i en Wa'aar Elva. Det er dog lettere forskelligt om hvorvidt en Wa'an Elva har husene bygget ind i eller omkring træerne, Men den oftest oplevede metode er en blanding, hvor de træer som er store nok har huse bygget ind i sig og de mindre blot har husene bygget i kroonerne, eller hvis det er et meget højt træ, ofte flere huse bygget oven på hinanden op langs stammen. Skovelverne bruger den naturmagi som de lærte af Yurierne, på en sådan måde at de har døbt det Orntempla, som betyder "træ manipulation". Orntempla har gjort at skovelverne har kunnet skabe fantastiske byer i, omkring og på træerne, at det er helt normalt at en by er i flere etager og trækronerne summer af liv og elegant smukke buer/broer strækker sig i flere etager overhinanden til de forskellige bygninger og bydele. Religion Skovelverne er tilbedere af Ariel og de af hendes børn, som er med til at udgøre det pantheon man har kaldt An'selrínne. An'selrínne består hovedsageligt af Ariel og nogle af hendes børn, men nogle skovelvere, især naturmagere tilbeder også Dolphia eller Aura som deres primære guddom. Et ekspempel på dette er Blodelver kulten som udelukkende tilbeder Dolphia. Blodelver kulten er kun tilladt i nogle Wa'an Elva og forbudt, ikke at de ønsker at bo andre steder end i skove, i alle andre byer, uanset race. Prominente no'ore De mest prominente no'ore; *Athelas; Fea'cor familien, menes alle at være halvguder. *Caranoron; indeholder mange kendte sargtlin og er derudover Hera'cor familien i Wa'an Elva Harya. * Prominente Wa'an Elva Fea'cor Den Nuværrende Fea'cor er Maethor Varnë Athelas og har hersket siden år 368 e.rg. og er det eneste barn af Fealis Kronii Athelas og Ariel. Maethor Varnë Athelas er gift med Saphir Lyra Athelas, som han har 5 børn med, to drenge og 3 piger. Den første Fea'cor, og fader til Maethor Varnë Athelas, var Fealis Kronii Athelas, som derudover menes at enten at være gift med eller mage til gudinden Ariel. Historie Kategori:Racer